Make Some Noize
|dance = Make Some Noise |image = Make Some Noise.png |band = Wizards of Oz featuring Clooney |album =Make Some Noize |writer = |producer = |genre = Dance-pop |runtime = 3:47 |before = |after = |released = November 1, 2011 |label = Superpop.Co (Extreme Music)}} " " is a song by Wizards of Oz, featuring Clooney. It was used for Paige's "Make Some Noise" solo in Jill on the Rampage. Solo from broadcast Lyrics Are you ready? Make some noise Make some noise Make some noise Stand up here come the boys With their weapons of choice Here they come through the halls You better make some noise Walking under the lights Walls of people, all sides Can you feel it tonight You better make some noise Hold your colors up high Reach them up to the sky Boys are ready to fight You better make some noise Yes we're ready to go This place is ready to blow Let the other team know Come on and make some noise (Everybody get up Come on and give them some love Oh, oh) Come on and raise your voice (We're taking over tonight Yeah we're itching to fight Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh) Make some noise Girls and boys Raise your voice Make some noise Make some noise Everybody get up Come on and give them some love Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Yeah, Uh Make some noise Make some noise Make some noise Toe to toe Face to face It's time to pump it up Feel the blood start to race And you can't get enough Close in for the glory now Dig down and rip it up You're flying without wings And you can't get enough Make it good Make it loud Make the neighborhood proud Make it count when you shout Come on and make some noise Everybody get up Come on and give them some love Oh, oh Come on and raise your voice We're taking over tonight Yeah we're itching to fight Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Make some noise Girls and boys Raise your voice Make some noise Make sore noise Everybody get up Come on and give them some love Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Make some noise Girls and boys Raise your voice Shake those walls Raise that roof Clap your hands Pound that glass Stomp those stands Wave your flag Paint your face Shoot that goal Steal that base Girls and boys Raise your voice Make some noise Make some noise Everybody in the house tonight Come on and make some noise Everybody get up Come on and give them some love Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Come on and raise your voice We're taking over tonight Yeah we're itching to fight Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Make some noise Girls and boys Raise your voice Make some noise Make some noise Everybody get up Come on, show me some love Oh, oh, oh, oh Now everybody in the house tonight Just gotta make some noise Video Gallery Full Solo; shot from the audience Gallery Images-1 10-33-45.jpeg ImagesCA7EELY2.jpg Hy2.jpg PAIGEmsn.jpg Tumblr n19xepbsrU1rdp0gho1 500.jpg Tumblr m68i4aYgHs1r8zzzwo1 500.jpg External Links *Photos of a later 2012 performance in Pittsburgh Category:Songs Category:Songs by Clooney Category:Season Two Songs Category:Paige Solo Songs Category:Songs used in Jill on the Rampage Category:Dance-Pop Category:Season 2 Solo Songs Category:Songs by Wizardz of Oz Category:Acrobatic Jazz